With home invasions occurring there is need for means that will respond rapidly to block a door. This is particularly so for seniors most of whom trustingly open an entry door upon hearing a knock.
There is also comfort in knowing before going to bed that a door is blocked in such a manner as to make it difficult if not next to impossible for a burglar or other unwanted intruder to enter while one is sleeping.
Door stops are known and by way of example attention is directed to the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,185,547 granted May 30, 1916 to F. D. Rugar, U.S. Pat. No. 1,246,160 granted Nov. 13, 1917 to H. B. Roberts, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,676 granted Oct. 31, 1961 to J. Germock Jr. None of the foregoing provide a quick response and secure door block as claimed in the instant invention disclosed herein.